


A Gay Disney Villain

by RaisinOatmealCookie



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisinOatmealCookie/pseuds/RaisinOatmealCookie
Summary: Roman has been working way too hard lately, so to pull him away from his work for a bit, Virgil asks Roman to show him the Imagination.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088165
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	A Gay Disney Villain

Virgil knocked on the door of Roman's room in the mindscape. "Hey, Princey, I've come to return the thread you let me borrow."

"Door's unlocked."

Virgil opened the door, and suddenly realized: he had never been in the creative side's room. It was just as extravagant as you would have imagined. Roman was leaning over his desk, scribbling words in a notebook. "Where do you want me to put it?"

"Side table."

Virgil lightly tossed the spool of thread onto the bedside table, before walking over and leaning on the desk. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a parody of a bunch of Disney songs that's about how Disney should have a movie featuring a gay prince."

"Interesting. When was the last time you took a break?"

Roman didn't look up from his notebook. "I've been working since this morning, so maybe seven hours?"

"You should take a break, then."

Roman shook his head. "Not until I'm finished, Virgil, you know the drill."

"You know… you always talk about your adventures in the imagination, but I've never actually been there."

Roman put his pencil down and looked up at Virgil. "So?"

"So, how do I know that this place even exists?"

"It doesn't, Virgil. There's a reason it's called the 'imagination.' It's all in Thomas' head." He stopped and looked lost in thought before standing up, closing his notebook. "Would you like to see it, though?"

"Sure, whatever," he said, secretly happy to get Roman away from his work. The prince really had a habit of overworking himself until he was on the brink of passing out. And maybe he wanted some alone time.

"Alright, just close your eyes, and when I tell you to open them, we'll be there."

"You're joking, that's how it works?"

"Just close them!"

"Okay, fine." Virgil closed his eyes and after a few seconds, Roman told him to open them.

And when he did, all he saw was grass. Just fields and fields of tall grass that went up to his shins, stretching out for miles. Nothing else was in sight.

"Underwhelming," Virgil commented.

"You brought us here."

"Huh?"

"I'm the one that can take people to the imagination, but the other people often are the ones who affect where we go, or more of how it looks. So… an empty field?"

"I guess it's… calming."

Roman sat himself down in some of the tall grass, then lowered himself to be lying down. "It is, isn't it?"

Virgil moved to lie down next to him. The grass was soft. Not like fabric soft, but it wasn't stiff nor pointy. The clouds overhead blocked out the sun, but the light still shone through, just not so much that he couldn't look at the sky without blinding himself.

"I like it here. It's less… extravagant than I'd thought," he said, feeling the grass between his fingers. "That's a good thing," he reassured Roman, to which Roman just laughed.

"It's nice. Simple. Simplicity has never been my style, but it's nice for a change."

"So, how exactly does the person influence how the imagination looks when we go there?"

"I've never known, actually. When I brought Patton, it was like standing on a field of clouds. Logan's was bright, but plain, but there was still something that made it… exciting. When it's just me alone, often there's castles and mystical woods. And for you-" he stopped turning to face Virgil. "-I thought that it would be darker. Gloomier."

"Yeah, well, I'm one to disappoint."

"It shows more into your personality. You're not all gloom and darkness."

"So, what? I'm an empty field of grass?"

"You're a work in progress. Still figuring things out. As you grow, the place grows with you," he said. "I guess it also takes into account what you need. You need calmness."

"You do, too."

"That reminds me," Roman said, standing up. "I still have that song to finish working on."

Virgil pulled him back down into the grass. "No, you need to relax," he said, "Besides, who needs a gay Disney Prince when we already have our own right here?"

Roman lied back down, looking at the sky. "What's the point of being the gay Disney Prince if I don't have a gay Disney boy to fall in love with me?"

"It doesn't have to be a prince?"

Roman shrugged. "Well, in plenty of straight Disney movies, there are commoners who marry royalty. So, prince, commoner, I'll even take a villain at this point."

"Good luck finding a villain who won't try to kill you right away."

"Oh, shut up, Maleficent."

Virgil laughed. "I'm sorry, it's just…" his words trailed off before he started over, "It's funny how you call me that right after saying you would get together with a Disney villain."

"You think that was an accident?" he asked, turning towards him.

Virgil's eyes widened and he turned to face Roman. "You're joking, right?"

"Why would I be joking about something like that?" Roman said, turning so he was laying on his back, looking back up at the sky. "I wouldn't jokingly admit to liking someone. That's just… wrong."

Virgil shot up from his lying down position, now sitting up, his body turned towards Roman. "Wait, wait, wait, you… you can't possibly realize what you're implying."

"I can't, huh?" He stayed lying down, looking up at the clouds. "Because I believe I know exactly what I'm implying."

"You… but I'm the bad-"

"You're not the bad guy. You haven't been for a while."

"You said I was a villain, though."

"Yeah, but like…" he trailed off, as if looking for the right word. "Endearingly."

"But still, how could you-"

"Do you like me?" Roman asked. He still hadn't turned away from where he was looking at the sky. "Not even in a romantic sense, just… in general, do you like me?"

"Of course I do, we all do, Roman."

"And romantically?"

Virgil hesitated. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes."

"Yes to maybe, or yes to you liking me?"

"You can figure it out."

"Can I?"

Virgil lied back down in the grass, grabbing the creative side's hand. "You can."


End file.
